Shake it up with a chance
by ChannyfanAngi
Summary: CeCe and Rocky are going to be background dancers in a sketch on So Random. What happens when they make friends wih the cast?
1. Shake it up Hollywood

_Shake it up_

Rocky came through CeCe's window full of excitement. "AAAHH! " ,Rocky said,

"WE GOT POST FROM HOLLYWOOD!"

"Hollywood? As in Hollywood?" "YEAHH!" "Whoa!" ,CeCe said.

"Yes WHOAA! It's from the producer of Dun Dun Dunnnn So Random!"

"So Random the Comedy Show!" ,CeCe asks.

"Exactly! He wrote that he saw us on Shake it up,Chicago and that he want us to be background dancers in a sketch!",Rocky explained

"No way!This is huge!"

"Yeah and it's Hollywood! THE Hollywood! And they're paying for the flight and the hotel!"

"Whoa!" "I know right!"

_Sonny with a chance_

CeCe and Rocky entered Studio 3 of the Condor Studios.

"Wow this is even bigger than the Studio, Shake it up,Chicago is filmed in!" ,CeCe said. They walked down the hallways. Sonny was passing by. CeCe and Rocky walked on.

"Ehm Rocky?" "Yes?" "Wasn't that Sonny Munroe who just walked at our left?"

They both turned around. "AAAHH!" They runned to Sonny.

"Hello...?" ,Sonny said.

"Oh my gosh it's you! Oh my gosh Rocky it's her!"

"Apparantly you guys know me so I'll be polite and ask you for your names,too!"

"I'm Rocky and that's CeCe!" "Yeah I'm CeCe!"

"Cool so are you fans?" "Yes and sctually we're gonna be on this weeks show!" ,Rocky said.

"Really?Nobody told me about that."

"Oh we're just background dancers in a sketch." ,CeCe aswered.

"We're not _just_ backgorund you know the show Shake it up,Chicago?"

"I think I heard of that once!" ,Sonny aswered.

"Yeah and we're dancers on that show."

" you guys are like little dancing stars!"

"Oh my gosh she called us stars!" ,CeCe freaked out.

"You're so cute!" "Oh my gosh she called us cute!" "And funny!" "And did you hear that she called us funny!"

"Okay you know what? I can show you around! You can meet the other cast mates,my boyfriend-"

"Who's your boyfriend?" ,CeCe cut her off.

"What? Don't you read the Tween Weekly?"

"Oh since we got cell phones we're saving our money for new Ipods." Rocky explained.

"And don't you watch Tween Weekly TV?"

"Mostly we watch is us on Shake it up,Chicago." "We like watching us!" "Yeah!"

"Oh and sometimes we watch of course So Random and Mackenzie Falls and-"

"Oh then you know Chad Dylan Cooper!" ,Sonny smiled.

"Yeah who doesn't...wait oh my gosh he's your boyfriend,right!How can I forgot about that!" CeCe said.

"Right! He's so cute!" Rocky agreed.

"So do you want to meet him?" Sonny asked

"AAAAAHH! Of course!" "Why are you even asking!"

"Okay then you will meet him this week!"


	2. Meeting the Stars

**Sorry for updating Chapter 2 so late but I had no time to write it!**

_After meeting Sonny_

"Hey let's go find the other cast mates!" ,Rocky said!

"Yeah great idea but-" "But what?" "I'm hungry!" ,CeCe said "Food first then the fun!"

"Ohh okay.." They went to the cafeteria.

"Hey look! There are Nico and Grady!" ,Rocky said. "Who cares! There are the Tween

Gladiators!" CeCe answered. "WHAT! Where!" "Over there eating they're Gladiator Food!"

"Fast! Where's your camera, CeCe?" "It's in my bag!..Wait..Here I got it!"

They run to the Gladiators. "Hey guys! Could we take a photo of you?" "With us?" "Right! Oh we're from Shake it up,Chicago So.." "Yeah from Shake it uppp,...Chicagoo"

The Tween Gladiators ignored them.

"Helloooo?" "Guyssss?"

"We're eating!" One of them said. "And we're waiting!" ,CeCe said. They ignored them again.

"You know what? CeCe take a picture. Who cares if they are looking or not!" "Right"

"Smile!" "Perfect! Guys,the way you are eating your food..perfect! "Yes perfect! But know we gotta go!" They went to get food.

"Celebritys can be so selfish!" "I know right!"

Nico and Grady stood in front of them in the queque.

"Oh hey! You guys are from So Random right!"

They turned around. "Do we know you?" ,Grady said.

"We're from Shake it up,Chicago." CeCe explained cool.

"What's that?" ,Nico asked.

"That's that dancing show where I want to dance one day!" ,Grady answered excited. He turned to Rocky and CeCe. "You know I'm one of the best dancers here at So Random." He starts dancing.

"Yeah I see..." ,CeCe said.

"You want to be on our show? That's so funny cause we are on your show this week!" ,Rocky told them.

"You must be those background dancers!" ,Grady said.

"Yep. We are CeCe" Rocky pointed at CeCe. "And Rocky" she pointed at herself.

"CeCe and Rocky? Did your parents really called you so?" ,Nico asked, laughing.

"No they called us chair and table." CeCe answered in sarcasm.

"I must excuse my best friend. She's kind of mean sometimes." Rocky said. "We don't want to talk about our actual names." "Yep."

"Okay.." ,Grady said "Then I guess we see on Set?"

"Sure!" "Yeah cause that's where celebritys like us hang out!" ,CeCe said.

"Well then bye!" ,Nico said. They walked off.

Sonny and Chad entered the cafeteria.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" "It's Chad! IT'S HIM!" They shouted.

"Hey girls, yes that's him. The coolest boyfriend ever. Chad Dylan Cooper." ,Sonny said.

"Hi." ,Chad said smiling.

"GET YOUR CAMERA CECE!NOW!"

"I guess they want to take a picture with you." Sonny whispered to Chad.

"You didn't tell me that they are so crazy."

"I said they are crazier than Zora."

"Yes they definatly are."

"Sonny! Could you take a picture!" ,Rocky asked loudly.

"Sure." She took the camera and took a photo.

"THANK YOU!" ,they said.

"Yeah I think I gotta go to Mack Falls." ,Chad said.

"What?You just got here?" ,Rocky asked.

"But I really gotta go. Shoot some scenes and other stuff." Chad explained.

"I thought you have no work to do today? " Sonny asked.

Chad stared at her.

"Ooooh! You mean that work! Oh yeah girls he really needs to go"

"Yes bye!" Chad left.

"I'm sure you get the chance to see him again this week." ,Sonny said.

"Oh okay."


	3. The others

_The next day. CeCe and Rocky were in the Prophouse of So Random._

"Hey we didn't met Zora yesterday!" ,Rocky said.

"You're right! I wonder where she is all the time!"

"You two are talking about me?" ,Zora said while leaving her sarcophagus.

"Aaah!" ,she girls screamed.

"Woaw where did you come from!" Cece asked.

"I was sleeping in my sarcophagus!" ,she asnwered.

"Sleeping?" ,Rocky wondered.

"Well mostly hiding. I hide everywhere. Vents, dark corners-" "-Vents? How cool is that,Rocky?" ,Cece said.

"Well I'm sure it's dirty and dark in there so..yeah it's cool!..I think."

"Well anyway you must be Rocky and CeCe!Our new background dancers.!" ,Zora said.

"Ehm yes we are. H-How do you know?" ,Rocky asked confused.

"Remember that hiding in the vents part?" "Oh I see."

"So you listened and watched us all the time?" ,CeCe asked.

"Well not _all _the time. It's not that I'm a spy or something." "Okay..." ,Rocky answered.

"Did you guys have met all of the cast ,yet?"

"Well we met Sonny-" ,Rocky counted. "-Nico and Grady" CeCe interrupted her. "-and Chad!"

"Oh yeah we met Chad Dylan Cooper." "And that's it!"

"Than you haven't met Tawni,yet?" "No."

"Do you want to meet her?" "Ehm sure." "Yeah."

"Then go find her." Zora dissapeared.

"Okay...Where did she go?" Rocky wondered confused.

"I don't know. She seemed a bit mystery." "I know right?"

"Well let's go find her!" "Who? Zora or Tawni?" ,Rocky asked.

"Tawni of course! We can go to her and Sonny's dressing room!"

"Great idea! Let's go."

_A few minutes later in front of Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room._

"Should we knock on the door?" ,Cece asked.

"Well if you want to you can just go in but I think knocking sounds good.",Rocky complained.

_They knocked._

"Come in!" ,Sonny shouted.

"Hey! It's us!" They said while entering the room.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said. "Tawni? Look these are our background dancers this week. They're from Shake it up,Chicago."

"What's that?" ,Tawni asked.

"It's a TV show." ,CeCe answered.

"Oh I don't watch those kind of shows." "It's a people dance."

"...Well nice to meet you!" ,Tawni said quickly.

"Nice to meet you...too." they said with a fake grin.


End file.
